


Sneke Twins meet Parselmouth

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 十二大戦 - 西尾維新 | Juni Taisen - Nisio Isin
Genre: AU, Drabbles, F/M, Flying is Fun, Gen, Harry ain't taken any Tatsumi bullshit, Nagayuki is savage af, Parseltongue, Takeyasu gets the burn he deserves, all I'm gunna say is purebloods can be serious assholes, also Snake is left confused, rewriting, side note Harrry did NOT steal the snake, snakes are very pretty, that cliche cafe scene, the amount of angst that can come out of this xover is huge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: I needed to write some Juni Taisen fanfiction and this is all that I could get written out for now. Anyways if you haven't seen Juni Taisen you should watch it; it's some good shit, some siriusly good shit.Also just imagining just how bitter the bigoted purebloods would be upon learning Nagayuki can fly without a broomstick or anything, just cracks me up lol.





	1. An Interesting Airborn Encounter

Harry grinned as she felt the cool wind rush through her hair as she speed through the sky; keeping mostly to the clouds to avoid risking being spotted by a muggle, just as an extra precaution. But she was so lost in the pure joy she felt when flying that she failed to spot the person--persons--in front of her, and barreled right into them. Shaking her head to clear her mind; she opened her mouth to apologize, but seeing that the person wasn’t on a broom or anything shocked her and instead all she said was, “what the fuck!? How!?”

“You bumped into us...er lady--” the one actually doing the flying started to say.

“What do you mean how!?” His (obvious) brother interrupted.

Harry sighed, used to people being confused about her gender. “You’re flying  _ without  _ _ anything _ . How. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. It? A levitation charm or something?”

“You’re talking nonsense. Talk sense.”

“And with that I’m even more confused.”

The three of them just stared at each other for awhile in confusion, before Harry speed off.

 


	2. Again!? Also Takeyasu tries Flirting

She stood in the middle of the cafe, tea in hand forgotten as she stared in open mouthed surprise. “It’s you two again! I want an explanation. Just how were you doing  _ that _ .” She hissed.

Nagayuki raised a hairless eyebrow at the green-eyed woman, “and just what is the ‘that’, that you’re talking about?”

Harry narrowed her eyes, “you know exactly what I’m talking about so don’t play coy with me.

“You must be confusing me with someone else,” he lied.

“You’re lying. Don’t fucking lie to me, asshole. Now explain, if you want we can go someplace more private; I don’t mind as long as I get my explanation.”

Takeyasu snickered, grinning suggestively “you’re welcome to go someplace with me.”

Harry rolled her eyes and shoved his face away from her, all she wanted was an explanation not some flirt.

 


	3. Takeyasu gets Burned

“Ya know, you’ve got a cute butt.”

“Give up brother, she’s not going to fall for your shitty flirting. Why’re you even still following us anyways?”

Even after getting her explanation, she’d still been a bit confused; but now she was ight back to where she had been before. She’d never known or heard of any muggle seeing through a vanishing spell… 

“Are you going to answer me or…?”

“If she wants to hang around, I don’t mind.” Takeyasu smirked.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Nagayuki said rolling his eyes. “She might be a stalker, but at least she has some common sense.” 

Takeyasu pouted at his brother, “my flirtings not that bad.”

“Yes. It is.”

“Why do ya have to be so mean, big brother?”

Harry took this as her opportunity to leave.

 


	4. Harry has a lovely conversation with a snake, and leaves a Sneke very confused

She honestly wasn’t sure how a muggle pet store had gotten its hands on such a rare magical snake, hybrid it may be but it was still magical. The snake, whom had told Harry her name was Serph, was perfectly lovely and the pattern of her scales reminded Harry of Hedwig. Still she didn’t let it get to her--at least she didn’t let it show. Harry wasn’t sure how long she’d been there having her casual chat with Serph, but she was brought back to the real world when someone coughed.

It was one of the brothers again, “are you trying to talk to it or something? She’s very pretty, but you are aware that she can’t understand you. Right?”

“How do you know that it’s not just you that can’t understand her? Or me?”

That took the Takeyasu by surprise, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

Harry just smiled, as she casually removed Serph from her tank. “Oh nothing! Nuh-thing at all!”

It wasn’t until after she was out of sight that he even realized that she’d taken the snake with her, though just how she had done so was a complete mystery to him.

“What’s with the face, little brother?”

“Ran into that woman again. She was  _ talking _ to the snake. Actually talking to it! You don’t believe me do you?”

“Not completely, no. You do have a habit of making up stories.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some Juni Taisen fanfiction and this is all that I could get written out for now. Anyways if you haven't seen Juni Taisen you should watch it; it's some good shit, some siriusly good shit.
> 
> Also just imagining just how bitter the bigoted purebloods would be upon learning Nagayuki can fly without a broomstick or anything, just cracks me up lol.


End file.
